Chapter 1: The old ties and new beginnings
by HellboysFox
Summary: Aragona comes back after a mission. Is the team still the same from the last time they were seen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The old ties and new beginnings

Chapter 1: The old ties and new beginnings

(Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy, Abe, Myers, or Liz also any songs or pomes I use will be posted in foot notes)

A figure walked down the streets during a cool sunny morning. It stopped in front of a building. The figure smirked slightly while people were looking oddly as they walked past. The figure's hood was up so its face was in shadows. It was also wearing pants that looked ten times too big. The figure took off its sunglasses as it reached the gates to the building: the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. As the eye scanner scanned the figure's eye, things seemed to start falling into place.

Myers stood in the lobby with the rest of the team waiting for their company. Hellboy stood in the distance truly wanting to be as far a way from people as he could at the moment. It had only been two weeks since he and Liz had their messy break up, only agreeing to be friends at the end. People tended not to try to ask what happened as no one wanted to see Liz or Hellboy pissed. The sound of the elevator platform broke the silence. The figure was on one knee with hands on the ground. By the stance, it seemed it was nervous or afraid of the movement of the platform. Hellboy raised an eyebrow. The stance seemed so familiar to him but he didn't know why or how. Once the platform stopped, the figure stood up and looked around the room. There were only two people the figure knew. As it stepped off the platform, a few agents moved closer.

"It's nice to have you back," said one of the agents who knew who it was.

The figure smiled softly and a thick Irish accent was heard. "I have missed this place." The figure's hands moved up to the hood on the sweat shirt and slowly pulled it down revealing a girl who looked like she was in her twenties with multicolored hair and large purple wolf ears. "It's nice to know that I can come back and still feel like I belong."

When Hellboy saw the girl's face his arms dropped. He hadn't seen her since he was sixteen. His heart started to beat a bit faster, like when he was little and he knew he would be working with her.

Myers smiled softly. "The room you use to stay in was left for when you came back from your mission."

She smiled to him. "Thank you."

Abe walked towards her and hugged her softly. "It's nice to have you back Aragona."

Aragona smiled. "It's nice to be back." After greeting the new agents and Liz, she looked to Hellboy as people started to part. "Well anything you have to say to me?" She smiled sweetly to him.

Hellboy smiled softly like he always did seeing that smile. "Yeah what's with the baggy jeans?"

She playfully pouted, "Gee I was hopping for a 'missed ya' but whatever." She then playfully pushed him. "I had to hide my tale some how when I walked from the airport here so I wore these."

He looked to her oddly. "Airport? Why didn't you use our airport? You would have been right here and not have to worry about hiding anything."

She shrugged. "Couldn't surprise people that way, now could I?"

He smirked. "Good point." He patted her head as he headed to his room so he could be alone. Aragona smiled watching Hellboy before looking around and looked to Abe.

"Something wrong with him?" she spoke, softly.

"Well he did just come out of a messy break up with Liz." Abe offered his arm to walk with Aragona to her room.

"Really?" Her ears then dropped as she took Abe's arm. "You know anything about it?"

Abe shook his head as they walked. "No and I suggest you don't bother asking either of them." He nodded slightly. "You remember how nasty Hellboy gets when his mad. Liz is the same way."

"Oh, well, then I'll just not have to talk about it." She smiled as they got to her room.

Once she was in her room, she sat on her bed and looked around. She smiled seeing her room was left the same way it was when she left. There were images of her and Hellboy when they were little. She smiled as she stood up to change into an outfit that fit her and wouldn't hide her true self, then started to get her self settled. Much like Hellboy, she had charms for almost everything that she started to put away. She also took out a few figures from bags from places were she has been since she left. She smiled when she realized it was almost dinner time for Hellboy if he was still on the same schedules and she ran from her room.

Hellboy was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling while hearing to his stomach growl. He sighed as his stomach kept growling; this wasn't the first time his dinner had been late but it was the first time it was over an hour late. He slowly sat up and grabbed a bottle of water and started to open it when he heard the door to his room open.

"About dame time Myers," He started to drink his water.

A small giggle was heard, "Sorry I actually forgot where your room was after all these years."

Hellboy choked on his water after hearing Aragona's voice and he quickly stood up. "Aragona, why did you bring my dinner? It's Myers job."

She looked at him cross and said, "because I wanted to and because I wanted to talk to you its been years since we last talked." She laughed slightly. "Actually last time I was here you were built more like a twig and if I remember correctly I had you pinned to the ground."

Hellboy smirked slightly. "Yea well when you left things got boring seeing Abe doesn't proved entertainment."

She smiled slightly and hugged Hellboy tightly. "I'm just glad I'm home. I wish I was home sooner or at least for Broom's funeral."

He held her close and closed his eyes, resting his head on hers. "He wouldn't have been happy if you were there and didn't finish your mission." He smirked slightly. "He would have been cross with ya like when he would ground me without dinner."

She smiled softly. "True he did always teach me missions come first seeing they're saving other peoples lives." She nuzzled him slightly, "I'm sorry though."

He looked down at her. "Hey you better not be crying on me. You know I hate that."

She laughed slightly and pulled away from him and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She laughed harder when she heard his stomach growl. "You should start eating. Myers is going to bring the rest in soon."

He smiled and messed her hair up as he headed to his food tray. "You eat yet?" He picked up a piece of bread and took a bite.

She nodded. "Yea, I ate while they were making your dinner." She smiled as she sat on his bed with him. "Got a lot more cats since the last time I was here." She watched a few of the cats walking around.

He nodded slightly. "Yea Lilly had a few litters." He watched her as she pet one of the cats who walked to her. For some reason, he couldn't start a conversation even though he wanted to ask her how her mission went. He felt something he hadn't felt in a while and wasn't sure why he had the feeling.

She picked up the cat and placed it in her lap and kept petting her. "May I ask you something without you getting mad?"

He looked to her, "Depends. Normally, when you say that I do get mad but ask away."

She smirked. "True." She then looked at him in a concerned look which made Hellboy uneasy. "What happened between you and Liz?"

He swallowed hard casing the bread to hurt as it went down. "Well can I eat first before I get into the story?"

She nodded, "sure."

Hellboy smiled slightly and ate quietly not sure if he really wanted to tell the story of him and Liz to Aragona. Aragona sat quietly as he ate, petting the cats that came past her. Hellboy watched her; she had grown a lot in many ways since he last saw her. Last time he saw her, she was shorter then him and still was but not by that much. Also her personality grew a lot. Last time he saw her she was a shy timid little thing with a bad aptitude in a fight. And when it came to her body, she was built like an athletic type girl. He shook his head slightly as he finished eating trying to change the way his mind was working.

Once he was done, he leaned back on his bed so his back was on the wall. "Well our relationship started off good. But then, after a month, I was getting an odd feeling."

Aragona looked to him. "What kind of odd feeling?"

He sighed, "Like I didn't fully love her."

She placed one of the cats down so she could face him. "Kind of like your heart was some were else?"

He nodded. "Yea, but I guess I worded it the wrong way." He let out a soft sigh. "Next thing I know, she's pissed at me swearing up the wall and setting things on fire. I told her I hope we could be friends. I just don't think I can deal with talking to her at the moment though. Not until I know why I feel the way I do."

She nodded. "That's understandable though."

He nodded then looked to her. "You fall in love before?"

She looked to the ground. "Yea I'm still in love with that person though it doesn't matter." She smiled to him.

He nodded and smiled. "Well it's been slow around here hopefully we can see some action together."

"Yea I would like that it will be like our teenage years again." She smile and let out a small squeak as Hellboy put her in a head lock and gave her a noogie. She laughed and tried getting out of his grip. Hellboy smiled, letting her go, then smiled as she hugged him good night before she left. Hellboy smiled sitting on his bed; he felt a lot better after talking to Aragona though at the same time felt like he was a kid again.

Early in the morning, agents were out and about in the bureau and for once so was Hellboy. Hellboy had something hidden under his trench coat but it was hard to tell what he had. He headed to Aragona's room slowly almost as if he wasn't sure he was going to be doing the right thing. He looked around slightly as he started to hear singing as he headed to Aragona's room is. He saw that the door was open and he slowly moved the door open a bit more so he could get a better look in.

Aragona was putting more of her stuff that was shipped from over seas while she sang. "Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out, I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby, sometimes I drive so fast, just to feel the danger, I wanna scream, it makes me feel alive." Hellboy smirked and opened the door slowly more so he could lean on the door way and watch her and listen to her sing. She kept singing not noticing Hellboy. "Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed, is it enough to die? Somebody save my life, I'd rather be anything but ordinary please." Hellboy cleared his throat, causing Aragona to jump and look at him.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya," Hellboy said, slowly moving into the room.

Aragona smiled, "It's quite alright." She smiled her sweet smile. "So what's up?"

He smiled back and pulled out what he had hidden in his trench coat. "Thought I would bring you a welcome home gift." What were hidden in his trench coat were a dozen yellow roses.

"Awe." She took the roses before hugging him. "You remembered that I loved yellow roses."

Hellboy smiled like when something went wrong while hugging her back. "Yea sure that sounds good." He pulled away from her. "It was more yellow against black doesn't look so depressing." He looked at her black walls.

"Good point." She smiled and looked for a place to put the roses. "So, any other reason why you wanted to be here?"

"Yea there is," he said as leaned on the wall again. "I have a few questions for you."

Aragona looked at Hellboy slightly confused. "Alright ask away."

"First off why did you come back?"

Aragona looked slightly hurt. "You think I wanted to leave in the first place? I didn't want to go on that mission. I only did because Broom said that I would be perfect for the job."

"I didn't mean to offend you," he snapped. slightly. "How did your mission go?"

"Well my mission was to stop a cat demon from destroying a town. Got my own ass kicked more the once." She then let out a sigh. "Took me sixteen years to solve that mission. To finally be able to come home and to live with the people I grew up with. So now what's your last question? "

Hellboy stood up so he wasn't leaning on the door post. "Who did you fall in love with?"

Aragona looked to him and laughed. "Now why is that any of your concern?"

"Because, if they hurt you it's my job to take him out." His tail hit the floor in a threaten manner.

Aragona let out a laugh. "Chill cowboy. If he does hurt me, I'll tell you alright."

He nodded. "You better tell me. If he hurts you, he shouldn't be alive."

Aragona smiled and rolled her eyes and finished putting her stuff away. She and Hellboy then headed toward the meeting room where they were about to get a case for their next mission. Hellboy was barely paying attention like normal while talking to Abe. Aragona was barely paying attention as well because she was reading the case file for the mission. This was the first case she was going to have that wasn't by herself for the longest time. Their case was on a small island where no one truly knew about it but there had been ships and planes disappearing. The team slowly moved to their transportation where they all sat waiting for take off. Aragona was sitting by herself with her eyes closed. She had a huge fear of flying but did it anyway. The fears she had she only faced because it's the only why she knew she could help. Hellboy noticed Aragona and slowled made his way towards her and sat down next to her and placed a hand around her shoulders causing her to jump. Aragona looked at him and smiled; she knew it was his away of saying he was there if she needed him.

Liz looked towards Hellboy and Aragona. "What's with her? She comes and Hellboy is that close to her?"

Abe looked up from a book. "Well she used to work with us but was sent on a mission by Broom. They were close before hand. They're the same age as well." He looked towards them. "I have there is something more with them but I can't tell what it could be that they see each other as brother and sister though."

Liz looked at Abe. "So basically they have been around each other since they were little kids?"

Abe nodded. "Yes. Hellboy, Aragona, and I have grown up together 'til about the age of sixteen. That's when Aragona was sent out for her mission and now she came back."

Liz watched Aragona and Hellboy. "She doesn't seem to like the idea of flying."

"She doesn't. She has four main fears but she'll face them to help other people even if it means it would kill her."

Liz whistled in surprise and started to play with her iPod as they took off. Abe smiled and went back to reading. The flight seemed to take forever. Hellboy had fallen asleep with his hand still around Aragona's shoulder while her head rested on her his shoulder. The team was woken up as the plane did a rough landing. Aragona woke up when she was thrown out off the chair and looked around. Hellboy smirked softly, seeing her sitting on the ground and helped her up as the team headed off the plane.

Hellboy smiled. "You're not use to the rough landings."

Aragona shook her head then headed out with the group. Hellboy smiled while following everyone out. Aragona looked around and started to look for anything out of the normal. Abe looked around as well while Hellboy and Liz followed around. Abe placed his hand on the ground feeling for any unknown life forms. Hellboy yawned slightly as he stretched. Aragona noticed something odd about the ground and before she knew it she fell threw the ground into a deep pit.

"Ow." Aragona winced as she stood up and looked around. "Where am I?" she looked around and let out a small whine noise seeing dead bodies. "Ew"

Hellboy looked around. "Hey, Where is Aragona?"

Liz looked around. "Aragona?"

Abe looked around. "She is still in this area."

Aragona looked up hearing the team call for her she started calling back. "Hellboy, Liz, Abe, Anyone? Help."

Hellboy heard Aragona and headed to where she was and looked down at her. "What are you doing down there?"

Aragona glared at him. "Get me out before I throw up."

"Throw up? Last time you threw up there was a fresh dead body."

"Like I said get me out of here." She looked at the dead bodies around her. "There are quite a few dead bodies and some are really fresh and really nas..." she cut her self off hearing a noise coming from in front of her. Something large was coming towards her through the ground but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. Aragona looked towards where the sound was coming from in fear of what was heading towards her and let out a small squeak of fear as she felt herself get pulled out.

"Thanks," Aragona looked to her savor.

"No problem, we're all a team," Liz smiled. "But what is that sound?"

Aragona peered over the wall of the hole to look into the hole. Abe and Liz looked towards Aragona. Hellboy rose a brow noticing Aragona's ears drop and eyes widen. A large snake came threw the hole's wall and came shooting up out of the hole. The snake had pitch black eyes with a cream white skin that seemed to shine in the sunlight. The snake stopped coming out of the hole when its body seemed to hit around sixty feet long.

"Oh crap," Hellboy looked up at the snake.

"I HATE SNAKES. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A SNAKE? WHY THIS LARGE?" Aragona shouted as she stomped her foot on the ground. The stomp sent a vibration threw the ground which caught the snake's attention. The snake then got in Aragona's face causing her to freeze in her place. Hellboy snarled, watching the snake. He didn't like the fact of how close the snake was to her. Aragona started shaking slightly as the snake ran its tongue over her face to get her taste and smell.

"Hey, snake freak," Hellboy called out as he went to grab the snake's tail. The snake turned his attention to Hellboy. Hellboy tried to fight his hardest ageist the snake while Abe and Liz tried getting Aragona out of shock. The snake and Hellboy moved away from the group while destroying everything in their path. Aragona shook her head after a while and looked around as if trying to figure out were she was.

"Where is Hellboy?" Aragona sat up quickly looking around.

Abe looked towards were the destruction was. "Like you have to ask?"

"We need to help him." Aragona stood up and followed the destruction to where Hellboy should be.

"Well, for a girl who just came out of shock she's pretty normal," Liz looked at Abe.

Abe nodded. "She was always the odd ball of the group." He started to walk with Liz to the same direction Aragona went.

When they reached Hellboy and the snake, they noticed that they were both at a stand off. Hellboy was holding the snake's fangs in his hands so it wouldn't be able to bite him but at the same time it made it harder for him to attack. Aragona looked around trying to think of something to do but before she could Liz started to glow. Aragona stumbled away from Liz feeling a strong force of heat appear out of nowhere. Aragona stood next to Abe looking at Liz slightly confused.

"Liz," Aragona moved closer seeing Liz on fire but was stopped by Abe. She turned her attention to Abe. "But she's on fire."

Abe nodded. "It's alright she's a pyrotechnic." Abe released his hand from her shoulder. "She'll be alright."Aragona nodded and stood with Abe and watched Liz help Hellboy out with the large snake. Aragona waited quietly while watching the cream white snake slowly starting to catch on fire. Aragona's blood red eyes seem to find the flames danced with interest as they grew higher. Hellboy blinked as he was left holding the snake's fangs now detached from the snake's jaw. He lowered his hands and watched as the large snake's eyes rolled on the ground towards his feet.

Hellboy smirked and looked up at the team. "Anyone roll snake eyes?"

Liz shook her head. "Lame joke Hellboy."

He shrugged as he threw the fangs to the ground. "I tried." He headed towards the group and smiled slightly. "Now ready to head home?"

"Yes," Aragona and Liz spoke at once.

"Alright then." He started to walk with Abe towards the plane. The girls walked behind the boys as they started to make plans on hanging out when they got back to the bureau. "Seems like Liz has a new friend," Hellboy looked over his shoulder smiling to Liz and Aragona.

"Well now she'll have someone to have her girl talks with." Abe looked to Hellboy. "Unless, you have something against them hanging out."

Hellboy looked towards Abe as they got on the plane. "Now, why would I have something against the two of them hanging out?"

Abe shrugged and got on the plane and helped Liz and Aragona up into the plane. Hellboy yawned slightly and watched Liz and Aragona get on the plane before sitting down himself. He felt a little hurt when Aragona sat next to Liz but at the same time was glad that Liz and Aragona were getting along seeing he knew that he and Abe got along with her. When they got to the bureau, everyone headed to bed seeing that when they finally made it back it was three in the morning so going to sleep was the best idea that any of them had.

The next few weeks went well with no missions. Liz and Aragona seemed to be getting closer, while at the same time Abe and Hellboy to were renewing their friendship. Myers had found his job as being Hellboy's 'nanny' easier since Aragona was back Hellboy seemed to be a bit calmer so there wasn't many problems going around. Aragona was trying to catch herself up on stuff she missed along with trying to learn all of the new staff members that had joined once she left. Many of the agents were shocked on how fast she was learning things as well as remembering them. Hellboy smiled. He and Abe always knew that Aragona would out 'shine' them when it came to anything, seeing when Aragona set her heart on something she was going to get it done or die trying.

It was a Tuesday which Aragona made it her workout day seeing she was big into making sure she was strong enough to help out. Aragona was in the exercise room running on a treadmill while listening to her head set. Hellboy slowly walked into the room and watched Aragona before slowly making his way and pulled out one of her head sets.

"Hey." Hellboy smiled to her softly.

Aragona looked to him still running on the treadmill. "Hey how's your day so far?"

"Fine I guess," he shrugged slightly. "You and Abe still on with searching about myths?"

Aragona nodded. "Yea, we're going to do that at five after dinner. You want to join us?"

Hellboy shook his head. "Naw think I might watch a movie with Liz since we're kind of patching our friendship up."

Aragona smiled. "That's a good plain."

Hellboy smirked wanting to see Aragona's reaction. "Hey Myer's hit on you yet?"

Aragona looked at Hellboy with a wide eye shock look and lost her footing causing her to fall off the treadmill. She fell off hitting her head on other equipment while her butt landed on the ground. "Shit," she curled up in a semi-ball holding her head as if trying to protect her self from the pain.

Hellboy's eyes widened, "You alright?"

Aragona nodded slightly, "Yea just lost my own balance."

Hellboy offered his hand to help her up. "Didn't think you would freak out over hearing that. It was just a question."

"No," Aragona slowly stood up. "Wasn't that when I looked towards you I threw my body out of balance and no Myer's hasn't hit on me yet."

Hellboy nodded. "Sure you're alright?"

Aragona nodded. "I should stop any way I been on that for three hours now and I should start getting things ready for mine and Abe's night together.

Hellboy nodded. "Yea Abe is looking forward to the research with you. He's been a less pain towards me since you came back."

Aragona smiled. "Aw, I try my hardest to make life better for everyone."

Hellboy smiled and looked around a bit before heading out himself. He needed to make amends for his stupidity when him and Liz were dating. He truly did want to stay friends with Liz but he still couldn't figure out why he fell out of love with Liz. He shrugged it off and headed to his room to think of a movie.

When the time came, it seemed like not much improvement was happening between Hellboy and Liz. Hellboy felt like there was still a barrier that was between him and Liz. He started to wonder if Liz felt it too or maybe it was just something in his mind. After a half an hour, things started to seem to go back to normal. He and Liz started to bust on the bad acting and the poor special effects. He smiled slightly glad to have the old Liz back but he couldn't help but wonder how Abe and Aragona were doing.

Aragona's ears perked up as she read. Something seemed to catch her attention as she read. Her ears started to flick which was a sign of two different things. Either it meaning she was disturbed or she found what ever she was reading was quite amusing.

Abe looked towards her. "What did you find?"

"Dude I so don't trust frogs any more." She looked up from her book.

Abe smirked softly. "I see you found the African myth."

Aragona glared. "I don't care I still don't trust frogs now." She closed the book and yawned slightly. "I'm going to get a drink I'll be back Abe"

Abe nodded. "Alright take your time."

Aragona headed down the hall towards the kitchen. She yawned slightly again and she started to think something with caffeine in it would be better then water. She has been threw a lot all at once with learning it was so much for her at once it was basically making her tired. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator; she started to look for something to drink. She finally found a bottle of soda and stood up closing the refrigerator. She opened the bottle of soda and looked around slightly before taking a sip then headed back to the study room so she could catch up with Abe on the research. As she headed back to the lab she peeked in on Liz and Hellboy and smiled hearing them laugh at the movie they were watching. She could tell that things were going better then when she first came.

By the time Aragona reached back to the study room, Abe was holding a book with a purple and gold cover. He looked up at Argona slowly almost as if something was bothering him or upset him.

Aragona tilted her head. "What's wrong Abe?"

Abe handed Aragona the book. "Professor Bruttenholm wanted you to have this."

"Oh," she slowly took the book. She didn't like to even think that Professor Bruttenholm was gone. He was the only one who accepted the 'monsters' as they way they were and didn't treat them any differently. She slowly read the cover and it was called 'Monsters from A to Z'. She smiled slightly seeing she spent most of her time as a kid with Bruttenholm researching the 'monsters' and their locations. She held it close to her chest and looked to Abe. "I'll have to read it later."

Abe nodded and smiled softly. "So, is there something you're looking for?"

Aragona shook her head. "Not really just trying to keep myself up with the other ones like us that is all."

He nodded. "There are many out there. But many of them unlike us are friendly."

"Yeah well, Hellboy I wouldn't say is very friendly." She smirked.

He laughed softly. "Yes I guess you do have a point there." Aragona nodded and started back with her research with Abe. It seemed like the next six hours flew by while they did there research. Aragona stopped her research when she realized it was almost four in the morning. She told Abe good night and headed off to her room to get some sleep if it was even possible with all the information she now head in her mind.

The next morning everyone's mood seemed to be on a darker side. Outside it was a horrible storm. People who worked above ground level could hear and see the pounding rain hitting the windows. While people below ground level, were kind of shocked that they could hear the howling wind whipping around the building. Now and then there were loud cracks of thunder that could be heard. The team found them self lacking motivation to even move out of the conference room after the meeting was over.

Aragona was slumped in her chair staring off. "Someone move my chair, maybe then I'll get up."

Liz laughed softly with her head on the table. "I wouldn't if I even had the motivation to move my self."

Hellboy looked to Abe and was using his left hand to keep his head from hitting the table. "See you know its bad weather when Abe falls asleep out side of his tank." Abe had his head resting on his arms and was in a deep sleep. "And why help you when I can't tell if my tail is even moving."

Aragona laughed slightly, "Thank god we're not going on any missions to day then or we would be completely screwed."

Liz nodded. "The odd part is normally storms don't bother me. But for some unknown reason this one has sapped my energy." Hellboy yawned slightly and heard the squeak of a chair moved and looked to the team members to see who moved.

Aragona was slowly standing up. "Well maybe I can get some art done since it's a bad day to do any reading." Her tail flicked as if trying to get something off of it.

Hellboy raised a brow, "Something the matter?"

Aragona shook her head. "Not really my tail just is a bit numb from sitting to long." She then turned her attention to Liz and helped her out of her chair.

"What kind of art do you do?" Liz took Aragona's help up.

"All kinds I'm trying to make a stuffed animal at the moment." Aragona sighed softly. "Not doing so well with it. I'm not big into sewing."

Hellboy got him self up then head towards Abe to wake I up. "Hey Abe," he placed his hand gently on his shoulder. "Time to wake up."

Abe picked his head up slowly. "Hmm?" He looked towards Hellboy with a drowsy look on his face.

Hellboy smirked, "and that's why you're going back to your tank." He helped Abe up and headed to his tank with him.

After a while, Hellboy went to see how Aragona was doing and if she needed anything. He knocked slightly on her door and waited for a response. When he didn't hear one he slowly opened the door and peered in. Aragona was curled up in a ball like a baby fox would a sleep. He smiled softly and walked into the room. He walked to the side of her bed and gently moved her so he could get the blanket out from underneath her just enough to cover her. Aragona yawned slightly in her sleep before she nuzzled her tail and used it as a pillow. Hellboy smiled and started to get the same feeling like when he was a kid and he would be watching her. He watched her softly then slowly and gently ran a finger off her cheek. He now knew why he fell out of love with Liz. He now realized he always loved Aragona but since she left he didn't think he would have a chance.

Song by Avril Lavigne Title: Anything but Ordinary


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy, Abe, Myers, or Liz also any songs or pomes I use will be posted in foot notes)

A five year old girl runs threw the woods. Her hair was tangled with twigs and leaves. Her pants were torn at the knees as she ran, her breath was becoming heaver. Her eyes were watering making it harder to see were she was running. Voices could be heard behind her shouting. The girl tripped over roots to a tree and landed face first into the dirt crying. She turned around and saw a group of people raising a metal pole to swing down at her.

Aragona shot up straight painting heavily. There were tears running over her cheeks. She whipped her eyes as she started to move around. She knew it was a nightmare again. They seemed to come more and more now a day. She wished it would just stop. She got dressed and grabbed her Ipod and headed out of her room playing her music while walking. She headed to the meeting room to see if there was anything going on before going to find some one to hang with. She smiled when she saw Meyers.

Aragona poked Meyers arm. "Hey."

Meyers smiled. "Hey were going to be heading soon."

Aragona tilted her head, "Another case?" She sighed when Meyers nodded his head. She caught up with the other agents on the plane and sighed softly still playing her Ipod. She was semi getting use to the airplane idea. During the flight she never noticed that Hellboy was watching her. Abe had noticed Hellboy watching Aragona and just shook his head.

When they landed they headed to a large Castle were mysterious things were going on. During the day it seemed like everything was normal so they started setting everything up. Aragona headed off on her own to put cameras up to spot any thing they could.

Aragona started to sing to her head set not knowing Hellboy was in ear shot range. " Here you sit in your high-backed chair. Wonder how the view is from there, I wouldn't know 'cause I like to sit upon the floor, yea upon the floor. If you like we could play a game. Let's pretend that we are the same. But you will have to look much closer. Than you do, closer then you do. And I'm far too tired to stay here anymore. And I don't care what you think anyway. 'Cause I think you were wrong about me. Yeah what if you were, What if you were. And what if I'm a snowstorm burning. What if I'm a world un-turning? What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep? What if I'm the kindest demon? Something you may not believe in. What if I'm a siren singing Gentlemen to sleep."

Hellboy heard her voice and smirked. For some reason when she sang this time her voice seemed to be the sweetie's thing you could ever hear. He leaned on the wall watching her as she put the camera up were the agents wanted. He just watched and remained quite not to disturb her singing. Abe walked up and looked to Hellboy seeing him in a trance then looked to Aragona who was still singing.

Aragona was now tapping the Camera in place. "I know you've got it figure out. Tell me what I am all about. And I might learn a thing or two Hundred about you, maybe about you. I'm the end of your telescope. I don't change just to suit your vision, 'cause I am bound by a fraying rope. Around my hands, tied around my hands. And you close your eyes when I say I'm breaking free. And you put your hands over both your ears. Because you cannot stand to believe I'm not the perfect girl you thought. Well what have I got to lose."

Abe shook his head to Hellboy and called out. "Aragona when your done with that radio head quarters to make sure we got video." Hellboy glared at Abe.

Aragona looked towards Abe and noticed Hellboy. "Alright. Hey red how long have you been there?"

Hellboy shifted his weight getting off the wall. "Just go here with Abe." He gave a warning glare to Abe not to talk.

Aragona pouted slightly. "Oh I could have used your help a few minutes ago." She jumped off the ladder she was standing on and then smiled as she headed out of the room.

Hellboy fallowed her. "Could have called me. I would have come."

Aragona looked to him. "We're in a huge castle there is no way I could call you and you would have come."

Hellboy gave Abe another warning glare. "You never know."

Aragona shook her head slightly and walked to a guy sitting in front of a laptop. "So what do we got going on here."

The Guy looked at Aragona. "Everything is alright so far foxy."

Aragona smirked leaning on the agent. "I'm just that dame good." She laughed slightly.

Hellboy felt his heart sink slightly with the way the agent and Aragona seemed to be close. He shifted his weight. "So when things are suppose to heat up."

Liz was looking at the case file. "Well according to the records we got things should start heating up around 9ish." She looked up to Hellboy. "To be safe we should pair every one up."

Aragona nodded, "Should put males with males and females with females, to start off with. Then maybe later in the night switch things up because I dout that Abe wants to be paired up with Red all night."

Hellboy nodded, "Sounds good to me." He headed out with Abe to start checking out the basement and underground paths. Liz and Aragona headed out side to check out things outside.

Abe held the flash light in front of him while Hellboy lit a cigar. "You know you should just tell her."

Hellboy looked to him. "What the hell are you talking about Abe?"

Abe looked to him. "Really red you shouldn't play dumb, though at times I'm wondering if you're even playing dumb."

Hellboy spoke with a growl. "Cut to the chase."

Abe looked back in front of him. "Talk to Aragona, tell her how you feel. What's the worst that could happen?"

Hellboy rolled his eyes. "Couldn't tell Liz what makes you think I can tell her."

Abe glanced to him. "You did tell her just after something traumatic happened."

Hellboy looked to him, "My point."

Abe shook his head,"Just talk to her." The hours were quite. The teams met up back at were they started. "So you two ready to switch up."

Liz nodded. "Yea might as well."

Aragona smiled sweetly. "How wide are the underground paths?"

Abe Smiled softly. "You'll be fine."

Aragona nodded then looked to Hellboy. "Let's go then."

Hellboy nodded and headed back down the same way he came but with this time Aragona. Liz headed out with Abe talking about the little things in life. Hellboy wasn't sure if he should bring up how he felt about her.

Aragona's ear twitched. "Did you hear that?"

Helboy looked around he didn't hear anything. "Hear what?"

Aragona sighed, "Dame my acute hearing." She ran down one of the path ways. Hellboy fallowed her wondering what she was running towards. Aragona took a quick right and kept running till she ran into an area were a deep growling noise was coming from. "That noise."

Hellboy walked threw the room. "What is it?" He headed deeper in to the room shinning a light trying to see what the growling is. The room was rather large and they kept looking around until he saw two large red eyes staring at him. "Crap."

Aragona turned her attention to him. "What?"

Hellboy started to run while picking her up while running. "We got company."

Aragona looked over his shoulder and saw a large bat like creature fallowing after him. "Figures we find it I thought you check these halls."

Hellboy reached up stairs placing her down. "We did but we didn't see anything."

Aragona shook her head. "I'm going to go get Abe and Liz, while you do your thing." She headed out our racing to find Liz and Abe. Hellboy watched her leave and went to take care of the bat like creature the best he could. Aragona sighed she wanted to help Hellboy but she knew he wouldn't. Once she reached Abe and Liz told them what was going on and quickly headed back. When she reached back to the location were Hellboy was, Hellboy was lying on the ground painting heavily while the bat like creature was dead.

Abe looked to Hellboy, "You alright?"

Hellboy winced as he stood up. "Yea I'll be fine once we get home."

Aragona sighed softly and went to help the agents break the camp down. Liz fallowed her to help load things up thinking the quicker they get things done the faster they could get out of there. Abe helped Hellboy to his feet and sighed. As they headed home Hellboy feel a sleep trying to stop feeling the pain.

When Hellboy awoke in his own room, He was still in pain from the night before. He yawned slightly and looked around his room. He was debating on getting up or staying down. He could hear thunder rolling out side and rolled over deciding to staying bed.

Aragona spent her day trying to get a few agents to let her go out. She knew one of her singers put out a new CD and wanted to get it badly but no one would let her get it. She pouted as she sat in her room. Aragona wasn't aloud to have a computer so she couldn't even get the CD off iTunes.

Aragona sighed and was lying on her bed counting the tiles on her ceiling for the 20th time when she heard knock on the door. "Can I finally go out now?" She looked towards the door as it opened.

Liz smiled and shook her head. "No you can't go out since your more 'freak' then I am they said they want to keep you in like Red."

Aragona puffed her cheeks much like a spoiled child would when they didn't get there way. "Figures," she sighed and threw her self back on her bed.

Liz laughed at her reaction. "Well I hope this will make you a bit happier," She pulled out a CD from a bag she was holding.

Aragona jumped to feet seeing the CD." You are a goddess Liz." She hugged Liz tightly as she started to unwrapped the plastic on the CD.

Liz smiled, "I take it I grabbed the right one." She saw Aragona's nod and headed out. "Well I'll let you go and the guards change there shift to the gates at six." Aragona smiled looking at Liz as she left.

Aragona started to play her CD going threw some of her stuff. She had wanted to see were Bruttenholm's was buried but also to give him her respect. She got changed in street closed that was much like the style she arrived in so she wouldn't stand out that much. She looked at the time before she put her hood over her head and headed out side threw the doors the agents used to get in an out to the back yard were some training takes place. Aragona slipped out the front gate with a smile and headed down the street. She pulled out a piece of paper that had all the directions on were to go to get to the grave yard. Aragona was humming to her self as she walked.

Hellboy was standing over Bruttenholm's grave and sighed. He was still in pain from the night before but it seemed when things were eating away at him he went to see Bruttenholm as if he was still alive.

"I don't know what to do any more father," He let out a deep sigh he was about to speak again but heard some one coming and for once in his life hide out of site. He hid behind a bush line and pulled his tail out of site. He assumed it was one of the agents trying to find him now realizing he was gone.

Aragona tipped toed over a few graves. "Sorry, I'm So Sorry. I'm sorry to disturb your rest just wanted to pay my respect to some one." She finally reaching Bruttenholm's grave. She smiled weakly to the grave she then slowly got to her knees in front of his grave. "I'm sorry I wasn't here. I'm sorry I didn't finish my mission earlier." She was trying to hold back tears. She smiled softly laughing slightly. "I know I know stop blaming your self. But I can't help it, it comes with my name." She couldn't hold back tears any more they started rolling down her cheeks. "I never thanked your properly as a kid."

Hellboy titled his head and looked towards the grave and mouthed, 'never thanked you properly?'

Aragona laughed slightly. "I think I acted like a frightened kit and bit you when you went to pick me up. Saved my life Professor," She smiled. "I promise I will visit when ever I get the chance to sneak out." She felt a bit better and stood up again. "I promise." She headed back to the burrow.

Hellboy came out from his hiding spot once he knew Aragona left. He then looked to Bruttenholm's grave. "How did you save her life father? Did she really think being raised in an orphanage was that bad?" He shrugged slightly before heading back to the burrow. He walked threw the halls thinking of what Aragona was saying. It seemed like he knew less then he though about Aragona. When the thoughts in his mind started to bother him he headed to the library to look up some information.

Abe noticed Hellboy, "shocked to see you here."

Hellboy waved his hand slightly at Abe. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going to look up some information."

Abe looked to him, "And what kind of information?"

"Like why Aragona blames her self when things go wrong."

Abe shook his head. "It's her name." He realized Hellboy turned his attention onto him. He then spoke before Hellboy had a chance to say anything. "Aragona is Gaelic, it means slaughter and battle."

Hellboy shifted his weight. "How can such a beautiful name mean that? How could an orphanage give her that kind of a name? Better yet, how did father save her?"

Abe sighed, "I didn't say I had all the answers just that one." He then looked to him. "Unlike every one else I can't even see into her past. It's as if she found a way to block it out for good."

Hellboy sighed to him self. "Well she blames her self for not thanking him properly."

Abe looked to him oddly. "By any chance did you talk to her?"

"Nope, I was at father's grave then she showed up. I thought she was an agent looking for me so I hide."

"So you can hide when you're off a mission but when you're on." Abe had cut him self off seeing Hellboy's glare. "So when are you going to tell her how you feel about her?"

Hellboy sighed. "I don't know. When the time is right I guess."

Abe sighed. "You should tell her before it's to late Red."

Hellboy sighed. "See if I wanted this kind of talk I would have asked you Abe." She started heading out and down the hall to his room. He sighed not sure how to react to anything. Hellboy sighed and flopped down on his bed. He looked towards a few of his cats that looked back to him then closed his eyes.

Hellboy opened his eyes feeling a warm breeze. He looked a round rather confused. He was leaning on a large tree that was in what seemed to be a park. A small rive was a few inches from his feet. He heard soft breathing near him and looked down and smiled. There was his dog Max. He then lost his smile when he remembered his dog Max died during war. He slowly stood up and looked in to the river. "Crap." Was the only word he could say when he saw his reflection. He was a kid again. He couldn't really guess how old he was by just his reflection. He looked around and couldn't help but chuckle at what he saw.

There a few feet away sat a young girl with rather extra large fox ears and tail that looked to be too big to be on her. Hellboy couldn't help but start laughing. He smiled and was glad that she grew into the ears and tails. He started to look around. He saw Bruttenholm but was much younger. He started to remember Abe and Bruttenholm in some conversation some were in life that dreams answered questions. Great with all his questions what one would be answered here. He went threw the day like he use to as a kid looking for any signs of any thing. He went threw everything even his bed time ritual nothing seemed to be a sign of any thing. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

Hellboy woke the next morning to one of the cats purring as it rubbed against his face. He smiled softly as he pet the cat before sitting up. He looked to the clock it was around nine in the morning. He sighed and slowly got up. He started his normal routine before heading out. He was still running threw his dream to see what the odd part was. He still couldn't find anything. He spotted Aragona and just started to laugh.

Aragona looked to him oddly, "what?"

Hellboy shook his head. "Nothing, Juts remembering you as a kid with your big ears."

Aragona glared at him. "Thanks for the painful memories." She had stormed off to go hang out with a few of the agents.

Hellboy sighed and kept walking. It was one of the non action days that most agents loved. He started to hate those days. They seemed to drag on with him. He spent most of the day getting lectured at Manning. Once night hit he was gladly looking forward to sleeping. He yet again collapsed on his bed for the night.

Hellboy felt like he was just starting to drift to sleep when all of a sudden Aragona's music started to blast. He rolled his eyes shoving a pillow over his head. He growled when the pillow didn't help the sound die down. He growled and headed towards his door and punched it.

"Turn it down," He felt him self growling it more then a yell. When his request wasn't made he threw his door open. Once the door flew open his heart began to race. There in front of his door was Myeres, dead along with a horrible sent. Hellboy place his hand on his neck to look for a pulse. Hellboy looked up and down the halls and stood after not finding a pulse. The walls of the hall were coated in blood. He started to head down the halls. Every ware he ran all he saw was dead agents. He headed to Liz's room hoping she was safe. He opened the door but was greeted by the worst. Liz must have been sleeping when she was murdered. His hope was getting weaker and weaker every time he went to check on some one. After Liz he found Manning then after Manning was Abe.

He hoped with all the might he had left Aragona would at less be fine. As He reached towards Aragona's room the horrible sent he smelt the whole time got stronger. He slowly opened the door. There sat the most disgusting creature he had ever seen. It had huge like claws a long animal like face its flesh looked like it was decaying off the body. Hellboy could feel his stomach twist in disgusts from the way it looked. The Creature then raised it's claw like hand. Hellboy looked down at its feet there laid Aragona fast a sleep. Hellboy went to shout to wake Aragona but he was too late. The Creature had shoved its claws threw her back and ripped out her heart. Hellboy felt his heart sink more then ever before. He closed his eyes and went to throw a punch at the creature.

He opened his eyes to a sharp pain in his left hand. When he opened his eyes he realized he punched the metal wall in his bed room. He sat on his bed still feeling sick from what that creature looked like. What was that creature? What was that horrible smell? He was actually too freaked out to fall a sleep again. He spent the rest of the night going over his dream again and again. He knew once morning hit he was going to go see Abe and tell him what happened. If any one could get any information it was Abe.

In the morning Aragona headed to the new indoor pool that Manning put in to keep the group from leaving. Aragona was in a two piece bathing suite even though she hated them. She sat on the edge and put her feet into the pool. She smiled and as if her inner child was coming to the surface started kicking her feet. She felt so relaxed now.

Abe was looking threw books while Hellboy paced back and forth. "Relax some before you destroy the rug."

Hellboy was enraged. "Relax you want me to relax when I had a dream were I found every one dead?"

Abe sighed. "Well you pacing like this will not help the search."

Hellboy sighed growling. "I'm sorry this isn't easy. All I can think is when the hell is this thing coming here."

Abe sighed. "It's a dream Red it could be giving you advice about a struggle your in."

Hellboy looked at him, "Like what kind?"

Abe looked to him, "Like you telling Aragona how you feel about her. " Abe looked to the book while flipping threw pages.

Hellboy sighed. "Fine I'll tell her soon but now you tell me what the hell that beast was."

Abe shook his head. "I don't see anything by the description but I did find this." He placed his finger on the page. "Yuruga it's from the Prussian lore and it says its' smells so bad it can be detected up to a mile away."

Hell sighed. "This isn't going to be fun."

Abe looked to Hellboy. "Maybe it has something to do with what your destiny."

Hellboy sighed, "Great."

Once Hellboy finished with Abe he walked threw the halls. Another thing that apparently wanted him to do what he was destined to do. Why didn't they get the hint? Hellboy started to walk past the pool room before looking in the windows and smiled seeing Aragona.

Hellboy took a deep breath. He thought it was finally time to talk to her questions. He walked to her and sat next to her.

Aragona looked to Hellboy and smiled. "Hello."

Hellboy didn't smile back." Hey. Can I ask you something?"

Aragona got a worried look. "Sure."

"How did father save you?" Hellboy didn't full look at her.

Aragona lowered her head. "So you were at the grave yard." She sighed and her Ears lowered. "A huge mob was fallowing me trying to kill me. The people of the village saw me was a demon who had fun in killing things." Her eyes started to water. "I would have died if professor didn't grab me out of the crowd."

Hellboy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry." He rested his head on hers. "I understand why you always got snippy with me wanting to be with the humans."

Aragona didn't say much she just rested her head on his chest crying. "Sorry."

Hellboy shook his head. "Don't be I'm the one who brought up the past." Aragona just curled up agents Hellboy crying. Hellboy was now feeling worst then before. But he wanted her to know he was there no matter what happened to any one. He decide holding her close was the best thing to do at the moment. He now wanted to tell her how he felt but didn't want to with her crying.

Hellboy realized her crying had dyed down. He had looked down to her face and smiled. She had cried her self to sleep on him. Hellboy smiled and shifted slightly, as he shifted her tail wrapped around her midriff. Hellboy settled himself down again and wrapped his coat around her. She had nuzzled into him for some warmth.

Liz smiled she had headed out to go get some fresh air and spotted the two. Liz watched them and jumped when he felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Abe standing next to her. Abe nodded and looked towards Aragona and Hellboy as well.

Liz smiled looking to them. "You think his going to tell her soon?"

Abe nodded. "He had a nightmare last night and saw her get killed in front of him. I'm sure he'll be telling her soon."

Liz looked to him. "Really Red had a nightmare?"

Abe shook his head. "He said he was rather shaken up and couldn't fall or wished to fall back to sleep."

Liz whistled slightly, "Never pictured Red having a night like that."

Hellboy was looking in the pool while holding Aragona. He was looking at his childhood now realizing what he thought Aragona was being stupid for wasn't so stupid. He always though Aragona was stupid for freaking out when any of the agents besides Bruttenholm tried helping her with any thing. But now to know that she was abused by people it didn't seem so stupid.

Hellboy sighed and placed her head on the head again and whispered. "I'm so sorry I thought low of you as a kid with how you reacted to people."

Hellboy jumped slightly feeling Aragona starting to move. Aragona yawned slightly before smiling sheepishly. Hellboy smiled and laughed slightly.

Aragona got off him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

Hellboy smiled. "It's alright you were crying pretty deeply."

Aragona smiled, "Doesn't mean I had to sleep on you."

Hellboy shook his head. "It's fine."

Aragona shook her head. "No it's not."

Hellboy glared to her. "Yes it is you say it's not one more time I'm dropping you."

Aragona sighed stood up. "No it's not ok."

Hellboy growled and playful shoved her in the pool. Aragona hit the water with a small gasp. Hellboy laughed as she popped to the surface of the water. Aragonga blew the hair out of her face then looked at Hellboy. Hellboy smiled before being pulled into the pool. Hellboy popped his head out of the water and looked to her. Aragona smiled to him moving her hair out of her face. Aragona shook her head slightly so her ears had some water that shook off it. Hellboy smiled as she did so and whipped some water off his face.

Hellboy laughed. "Cute."

Aragona smiled. "I try."

Hellboy smiled. "Feel better now?"

Aragona smiled. "A bit thanks you."

Hellboy smiled. "Your welcome." And with out warning he kissed her deeply.

( The song Aragona sings is Emily Autumns - What if)


End file.
